


A desconhecida

by Linest



Series: Trabalhos originais [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A experiência de quebrar meu próprio coração com minhas fics, Angst and Feels, Cidade pequenas e o inferno que são, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, We die like desgraçados here, Without beta reader
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Era tarde da noite quando a desconhecida bateu em sua casa e em seu coração.Fic escrita pro desafio do mês do orgulho.Tema 3: Cidade Pequena
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Trabalhos originais [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A desconhecida

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos de gatilhos: ofensas transfobicas, uso de pronome errado para se referir a uma pessoa trans, menção a possível violência fisica contra uma mulher trans é LGBTQfobia
> 
> Leiam com consciência e segurança!
> 
> Fic sem betagem, sorry not sorry
> 
> Amo todes vcs, tenham uma boa leitura ♡

Era tarde da noite quando ela escutou baterem na porta. Estranhou, ninguém havia avisado que a visitaria, então sentiu raiva por ter sua privacidade perturbada.

"Oxe, quem será que é?" a mãe ao seu lado no sofá questionou. A filha deu de ombros:

"Não sei, mas já pode ir embora." disse ela, voltando a mexer no celular.

"Largue isso e vá atender a porta." sua mãe mandou, focada na televisão e tampouco interessada em presenças não bem vindas.

Com um bufo irritado, a garota largou o aparelho e se levantou. Na porta, girou a chave na tranca e abriu, usando a máscara social da boa anfitriã. Mas logo a face tornou-se confusa ao ver a mulher desconhecida chorando na soleira da sua casa.

"Quem-"

"Me desculpe, mas você sabe me dizer se a Cláudia saiu?" perguntou a mulher com voz rouca e trêmula. Era uma negra alta, bonita e estava bem vestida, e a garota pensou ' _ela não é daqui_ ' olhos mirando as tranças coloridas de seu cabelo para não ter que olhar desconfortavelmente o rosto molhado da estranha. "Eu bati, mas ninguém atendeu."

A garota não havia visto sua vizinha, Cláudia, sair, mas disse: "Eu não sei, não, mas ela deve ter ido no mercadinho, não é muito longe não."

"Ah." foi a resposta desamparada da bela moça e a garota sentiu a culpa apertar o peito.

"Você… você pode esperar aqui dentro se quiser, ou eu posso ligar pra ela?" ofereceu, apesar de saber que sua mãe não aceitaria uma estranha nem casa e dela não gostar de ligar pra ninguém normalmente.

"Se não for incomodo, posso fazer a ligação, por favor?"

Por um segundo a garota quis dizer não. 'Bem, eu disse que ela podia' pensou, então obrigada a ceder, disse: "Claro" e entrou em casa.

"Quem é?" a mãe perguntou desconfiada, observando a filha pegar o celular.

"Uma moça que quer falar com a Cláudia, vou deixar ela ligar do meu celular. Tá chorando."

"Hmm, cuidado." aconselhou a mãe, então: "Ela quer um cafezinho?"

"Vou perguntar."

Diante da moça mais uma vez, a garota tirou o bloqueio do celular e estendeu a mão. 

"Aqui. Você quer um café? Ou água?" era tudo o que elas tinham para oferecer.

"Não, obrigada."

"Ok." e a garota voltou pra sala, dando privacidade para a mulher.

Não demorou cinco minutos, mãe e filha escutaram o choro.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Cláudia, ele me expulsou." elas ouviram a bela moça falar em tom alto, um lamento desesperado. "Como eu vou viver agora? Onde eu vou ficar?"

Mãe e filha se entreolharam, pena e uma curiosidade mórbida em seus olhares. Quase nada acontecia naquela cidadezinha de interior, segundo elas, então apenas as tragédias pareciam mudar a rotina.

Porque a filha de fulana se formando como professora na capital ou um museu abrindo no centro eram coisas muito menos prazerosas.

Após uma pausa onde a garota assumia que Cláudia havia confortado a outra mulher, se ouviu: "Eu… Eu entendo. Eu vou ver se consigo arranjar um lugar." outra pausa. "Não, eu não tô chateada. Sim, falo com você depois, tchau."

A garota sentiu o rosto esquentar, ela estava errada, não era um conforto afinal.

Cinco minutos em silêncio passaram, a mãe cutucou a filha e apontou para o pratinho de bolo de chocolate na mesa na cozinha.

"Pegue uns dois pedaços e coloque numa topoé. Dê pra moça." mandou ela. A garota fez uma careta, mas obedeceu e foi para a porta pegar de volta o celular. A mulher estava sentada no segundo dos três degraus que dava para a soleira, ombros encolhidos parecendo pequenos na jaqueta jeans roxa, as tranças azuis um contraste bonito e, nos olhos de uma jovem adolescente, chique. As suas mãos cobriam o rosto, mas pouco abafaram os soluços e, desconfortável, a garota hesitou antes de pigarrear.

"Hmm, senhorita?" chamou, tentando ignorar o corar em seu rosto. "Você já terminou?" era uma pergunta óbvia, mas qualquer outra coisa parecia estranho se perguntar.

"Ah, sim." a estranha tossiu, limpando o rosto antes de levantar e se virar, um sorriso aguado em seu rosto que mostravam as covinhas nas laterais das bochechas firmes, a tez negra reluzente na luz alaranjada vinda de dentro da casa e da lâmpada nas ruas. A garota sentiu o rosto ficar mais vermelho e desviou o olhar. "Sim, aqui. Muito obrigada." A moça devolveu o celular.

"De nada." a adolescente respondeu acanhada. Antes que pudesse se esquecer, estendeu uma sacola de mercado amarela onde havia guardado o bolo. "Aqui. Minha mãe mandou te dar, só no caso de estiver com fome. Não quer mesmo um cafezinho?"

A bela moça riu: "Não, obrigada. Não quero incomodar ainda mais e já tá tarde." ela hesitou, mas pegou a sacola. "Vocês já fizeram muito. Tá bom."

"Bem, ok então. É… bem..." a garota gaguejou, não sabendo como se despedir de uma pessoa que não conhecia. A bela moça sorriu e deu um amigável tapinha no ombro da garota.

"Boa noite." disse, ela então virou as costas e voltou pra rua de terra do bairro onde aquela família de duas e a Cláudia moravam.

"Boa noite, até mais." respondeu a garota, coração acelerado por motivo nenhum. Trancou a porta e voltou pra sala onde agora passava o jornal.

"Ela já foi?" a mãe perguntou quando ela sentou de novo no sofá.

"Sim."

"Quem será que ela era? Você perguntou o nome?"

"Perg… Droga, não, eu esqueci!" praguejou a filha. Não que isso realmente importasse, disse a si mesma, e, de qualquer forma, a bela moça também não havia oferecido um nome. Não era culpa dela.

"Bem, amanhã a gente vê com a Cláudia." disse a mãe, se levantando pra esquentar o café e a filha fez um barulho distraído, já tendo voltado a mexer no celular. Elas deixaram o assunto morrer.

Mas a curiosidade da garota permaneceu.

Naquela noite, em sua cama, se lembrou do sorriso também belo e da risada dela. Dormiu ainda sentindo o toque quente no ombro.

×*×*×*×*×*×*×

No dia seguinte, era sábado ensolarado. Dia de lavar roupa no calendário da maioria da cidade.

Não foi surpresa então que foi logo cedo que Cláudia e sua mãe começaram a conversar, e a garota sentada na rede e comendo cuscuz, fingiu não prestar atenção quando o assunto mudou do caso da Dona Neuza e do dono da pastelaria para o da desconhecida na noite passada.

"Não querendo curiar, mas quem era a moça de ontem, cumadê?" a mãe discretamente perguntou.

Cláudia, uma senhora preta parruda, em seus sessenta, mas ainda forte, respondeu: "Minha sobrinha, Elô."

Na cabeça da filha, o nome se repetiu três vezes. Primeiro foi só elô, segundo, Eloisa, e terceiro, bela elô.

"E o que aconteceu, se me deixa perguntar?"

E então Cláudia explicou: "Ah minha amiga, essa menina é um problema atrás do outro. Foi expulsa pelo namorado."

A mãe, surpresa e começando a tomar as dores da desconhecida, perguntou revoltada: "Oxe, por quê?"

"Porque ele descobriu que ela era homem, sabe? Ela e trans ou algo assim, Elô nasceu homem." Cláudia disse e a garota engasgou com o cuscuz, tossindo. A mãe, tão chocada quanto, brande: "Valha-me, Deus." e faz a Cruz.

"Sim, sim, eu sei." Cláudia soltou um suspiro. "Faz uns dez anos que ele fez a cirurgia pra tirar o pinto, foi um choque pra família, a mãe quase morreu do coração, mas aceitou. Fazer o que né, é filho. O pai não aceitou, não, mas ele não via a criança desde os dez anos, tinha nada pra se meter não. Hoje ele é Elô." Cláudia pegou uma camisa branca e balançou com força, estendeu e disse: "O namorado dela descobriu isso por um amigo que saiu com a prima dela, Tânia, e enlouqueceu. Ameaçou matar ela é tudo! Não sei o que vai ser da coitadinha, a mãe mora no Piauí. Mas eu disse né, que não podia aceitar ela aqui em casa porque não aceito essas coisas modernas, não."

"Ah, bem, nossa." a mãe disse, sem jeito, e olhou pra filha. Ela então desviou o olhar e estendeu uma camisa preta. "Eu entendo, cumadê, tem que ter respeito."

Tendo perdido o apetite, a garota levantou da rede e vestiu seus chinelos, indo em direção a sua casa.

Antes que entrasse, a mãe chamou: "Onde pensa que vai, mocinha?"

"Eu só vou carregar o celular." respondeu com a voz neutra, sem se virar pra olhar pra mãe.

"Não esquecia de ir no mercadinho às duas."

"Sim, senhora." a filha respondeu, o termo respeitoso saindo apertado de sua boca e foi para o quarto, trancando a porta. Na cama, ela abraçou seu único travesseiro e tirou o bloqueio do celular, abrindo um dos aplicativo sociais.

 ** _'Happy Pride Month'_ **apareceu em letras maiúsculas coloridas e alegres na sua tela, numa das publicações de uma das suas amigas.

A garota olhou para as letras orgulhosas, o rosto colorido pelo intenso arco íris virtual, e fingiu não sentir o rosto molhado.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu chorei escrevendo isso aqui ok?
> 
> A narrativa não é nascida de, mas baseada em experiências pessoais onde já ouvi absurdos parecidos com os representados na fic. Infelizmente a LGBTQfobia é algo tão naturalizado na sociedade que muitos nem pensam duas vezes nas merdas que dizem e quis usar o tema de cidades pequenas pra explorar isso
> 
> Não dar nomes a mãe é filha foi proposital, porque pode ser qualquer mãe e qualquer filha numa experiência como essa, e quis transmitir isso. O fato de Elô ser uma mulher trens negra tmb não é coincidência, quis homenagear, mesmo que de forma sutil, a Marsha P. Johnson, alguém que devemos agradecer demais por ter direitos mínimos hoje em dia. Sempre bom lembrar que pessoas de cor,   
> e principalmente pessoas trans e lésbicas, deram a vida por essa comunidade
> 
> Enfim, para todas as Elôs por ai, VCS SÃO INCRÍVEIS E EU TO AQUI POR VCS! GRAÇAS A VCS! OBRIGADA!
> 
> Feliz mês do orgulho pra todes!


End file.
